Genkaitoppa X Survivor
by Kiyoshi Hikawa is the second opening theme of Dragon Ball Super, playing from episode 77 to 131. Lyrics TV size Full version Official English Version Lyrics (TV size) 2, 3, 4... Time has come, I'm ready to go (Go) Venturing into the unknown (Go) Fires inside me must be unleashed People talkin' nonsense all day (Go) “Chinpunkan,” that's all they can say (Go) I can't get no satisfaction (Woo-hoo) Challenges may come (Woo-hoo) Fighting's just begun But there's no stopping me from spreading out my wings (Let's fly high) (Woo-hoo) Concentrate my power (Woo-hoo) In the final hour In the end, I am gonna win! Don't you know I'm unstoppable? Don't even try 'cause you will fall! I got a strength (Oh) deep in my soul (Oh) That gives me courage and control I'll go beyond the Limit Break The universe is mine to take I have no fear (Oh), I think it's clear (Oh) Let's kick it up into high gear Oh, this is Dragon Ball Super We've got the skills to blow Zeno away! Brazilian Portuguese (Full version/ANNO X album) Já é hora de viajar! Não paro de me aventurar! A emoção de batalhar Assim eu vou me divertir! Falem mal, não tô nem aí! I can't get no satisfaction Desafios vem... Pra me enfrentar Ninguém nunca vai me impedir de voar (Let's fly high!) Todo o meu ki Sinto explodir Vou lutar, vamos lá vencer Não é possível nada me parar O meu poder de luta vai mostrar Que vou crescer, você vai ver Só é preciso avançar Agora todos vão se assustar! Qualquer limite posso ultrapassar! Nada a temer, eu posso crer É impossível me vencer Aqui é Dragon Ball Super Senhor Zen-oh não pode me deter!! Rumo a um novo espaço, eu vou! Obcecado pelo poder! Que carrego em minhas mãos Sei que sou capaz de sorrir! Em meio ao perigo e o caos! Não me dou por satisfeito Você cairá... Mas se acreditar Antes mesmo de tocar o chão você... (Vai voar!) Asas vão se abrir E vão te levar Para um novo céu, você vai ver Você precisa derrubar As portas que vão se fechar E seu poder vai se expandir Como a fúria de um dragão Barreiras não vão segurar! A força que você vai despertar! Seu próprio ser se tornará Um resplendor de aura azul Isso é Dragon Ball Super Zen-oh Sama, vou te surpreender!! Não é possível nada me parar O meu poder de luta vai mostrar Que vou crescer, você vai ver Só é preciso avançar Barreiras não vão segurar A força que você vai despertar Seu próprio ser se tornará Um resplendor de aura azul Ainda não é o fim (Super!) Eu irei mais além (Super!) Isso é Dragon Ball Super Zen-oh Sama, vou te surpreender!! TV size Já é hora de viajar! Não paro de me aventurar! A emoção de batalhar Assim eu vou me divertir! Falem mal, não tô nem aí! I can't get no satisfaction Desafios vem... Pra me enfrentar Ninguém nunca vai me impedir de voar (Let's fly high!) Todo o meu ki Sinto explodir Vou lutar, vamos lá vencer Não é possível nada me parar O meu poder de luta vai mostrar Que vou crescer, você vai ver Só é preciso avançar Agora todos vão se assustar! Qualquer limite posso ultrapassar! Nada a temer, eu posso crer É impossível me vencer Aqui é Dragon Ball Super Senhor Zen-oh não pode me deter!! Characters The characters in this opening, in order of appearance, are: Trivia *In the trailer version of the opening, Frost goes from his first form to his second form before transitioning to final form. *Several characters appearing in this opening before their in-show debuts have much different designs; especially Ganos who has a different outfit, different colors and appears much more feminine. *This song was used for 55 episodes, the least for any opening theme. *Funimation released an English version sung by Nathan Sharp/NateWantsToBattle for episode 77's debut on Toonami. Gallery References es:Genkai Toppa × Survivor Category:Anime Openings Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Music Category:Songs